Pride Lands
by HowlingWulf
Summary: Duncan, prince in a pride of fellow lions, is suddenly tricked into exile by his own father. With his best friends, Gwen and Leshawna, by his side, they eventually make a pride with some other 'misfits'. pairings revealed later on...R and R
1. Prince of the Hearth Pride

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI EVERYBODY! I am back from a LONG writer's block phase. Now that it's SUMMER, I have tons of time to update, as well as think up funny crap that makes a sick-minded teenage girl like me laugh.**

**Now, the story before you is different from any other story I have seen on FF. Filled with multiple plot lines, romances, betrayal and hurt (Mentally and Physically) oh and HINTS of yaoi later on...maybe.**

**TO OTHER AUTHORS:**

**Aakacub's Ambition: Thanks for supporting this idea. Have fun on vaction and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Goddess of Power: write the story we spoke of or I WILL sick Tahoe on you! lol. thisobessioniscontagious: SSOF! (Other readers are NOT meant to understand this) lol. Update your story too, eh!**

**

* * *

**

A loud roar filled the air, startling a flock of birds. They shot into the air, screeching bloody-murder. A lioness leapt into the air from the tall grass, just barely missing a bird. She slammed into the ground and rolled a few time before stopping. Puffing, the lioness sat up, shaking dust from her fur. "Your father just had to call a meeting now?!" She growled lowly to her companion. He simply sniggered, using his paw to muffle it.

"Oh, lighten up, Gwen," Duncan purred, rolling onto his side. "Those feather-brains could have heard you a mile away anyways."

The lioness rolled her eyes, dropping into a crouch. "I dare you to say that again!"

"Okay, those feather-brains could hear you a mil--!"

Anything that the male was about to say was cut short by a yelp of surprise. Gwen leapt at him, sending the two rolling in the small clearing. They batted at the other playfully, Gwen tugging at the small mane on Duncan's head.

Gwen and Duncan had been friends ever since they could remember. Duncan's father is King of their pride, making Duncan the prince. He would naturally take over once his father passed away. But Duncan only cared to romp around with Gwen and be carefree. They were around two years old, the time when a normal male lion would be forced to leave his pride to start a new life for himself.

"Hey, I need that!"

Being young, Duncan's mane was still growing. While his normal fur was a light tan color, his mane was pitch black. The only notable piece was the main tuft of fur on his head. It seemed to be blown back, and resembled a Mohawk.

Unique not just in personality, Gwen's own fur was light black, with a pale white muzzle, chest, and paw tips. Not the kind of fur you would normally find. Her mother was brown as well as her brother, who was from a younger litter.

As the two wrestled, the King's roar sounded once more. Duncan stopped and felt his ears perk up in interest. Gwen lolled off of him onto her back, staring up at the clear blue sky. They stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. A peaceful quiet was hard to find for the pair, since Duncan was always getting in trouble, and Gwen was almost never alone because of the other females in the pride.

Only the sound of the tall grass shifting alerted them. But they relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Shouldn't you two be with the pride?" Leshawna asked, cocking her head to one side. Her hide was the common tawny color, if not slightly darker. She was larger than most of the others, but it never slowed her down.

"Uh…no?" Gwen offered.

"And where were you girl? You missed another hunting lesson!" She cried.

Gwen looked to her friend, who was upside down in her vision. "I was just…hanging around. I already know how to hunt anyways."

"You should have seen your mom! She thought you had run away or something stupid like that."

Duncan flicked his tail about boredly. "She scares me. A lot!"

"Agreed." Gwen and Leshawna sounded in unison.

Leshawna glanced at Duncan. "Come on, Lazy Prince."

Duncan grunted, "No thanks. I'm happy right here." And curled up. The large lioness raised an invisible brow and sighed.

"The King has been getting testy lately. He won't like that his own son is too lazy to come to a meeting!"

Now it was Gwen's turn, "right, the King would rip your mane off." She sat up and shoved Duncan with a forepaw. The trio shared in a laugh before Duncan finally got to his paws. "Lead the way." She added once they were up.

Nodding, she ducked back into the grass, camouflaging her hide. Duncan and Gwen followed slowly.

Gwen and Leshawna were good friends, but Duncan just didn't get along with her that much. She would play with him though, usually because he was the main source of fun around there. The trio always went off to lounge, away from the nagging adults.

After walking a few moments of silence, Leshawna glanced backwards. "You know the elders have been talking…" Neither Gwen nor Duncan spoke, so she continued, "About traditions and laws…"

"So?" Duncan smirked.

"Well, one of those traditions is that a King must have a Queen. And since Duncan's the Prince…"

It hit Duncan and Gwen like a stampede of buffalo.

"What!?" Gwen hissed. "They think me and Duncan--!?" She cut herself off, too jumbled to process her own words.

Duncan was equally upset by this. "We are best friends. That's—that's...!"

"That's just it." Leshawna reasoned, stopping in her tracks to face them. "You two spend so much time together that it's a natural assumption."

"Well, I've broken tons of laws and traditions anyways. What's one more?" Duncan laughed.

"But that's put you on thin ice with the King." Gwen reminded him.

"What he gonna do? Banish me?"

At that, they all shared a good laugh before continuing on, back to the pride.

***

The essence of dusk was spread upon the land as the lions retreated to their dens for the night. During the day, the pride gathered in a central clearing, where the tall grass dispersed in a somewhat circle. The clearing was large in size, which was perfect. A large rock structure sat at one end, where many caves formed the dens of the pride members. One cave, away from the others, was the den of the King and Queen.

The last rays of light revealed the King pacing near the back of his cave. The Queen sat at the entrance, watching him with troubled eyes.

"That cub is driving me over the edge!" The King growled, his mane, specked with white from age, shaking and bristling. "He's a disgrace!"

"'Disgrace?' We're talking about our son here!" Exclaimed his mate.

"Our son is not fit to be prince! Justin would make a better heir to the throne! Even that scrap of fur –whatshisname- Little Marco!"

Justin was a male around the same age as Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna. His light brown fur and mane, plus his natural charms, made him very popular among the other lions. He never spoke much, but his voice could stun any animal, besides those who had trained themselves to resist. Such cats were Gwen and Leshawna…well, at least they tried to.

Marco, also known as 'Little Marco', was Gwen's younger brother. He was barely a year old, making him the youngest of the felines. He was born with an auburn tuft of fur on his head, and his forepaws were a lighter shade of brown than the rest of his body. Playful and quick-to act, he was easy to influence, and he had a tendency to follow Gwen around.

"How can you say that? Duncan has always been prince. Are you saying that the other males would do better than your own blood?"

In a low voice, the King whispered, "Sometimes, I truly wonder if he is my cub." Louder, he added: "Of course!" He turned to look at the Queen, but she still stared at the ground.

"May I remind you that Justin won't be apart of our pride much longer? He's almost old enough now."

"I know the laws better than any cat in Africa!" He yowled at her, turning his back, he stared at nothing, his mind working at rapid speeds. "Now go." He ordered quietly. His mate pricked her ears, but didn't move from her spot. "NOW!" he bellowed, flashing his fangs at her.

In a sign of submission, the Queen ducked low, and quickly retreated from their den.

Night had pretty much consumed the cave, and all of the pride slept peacefully, except for the King.

He stalked out of his den, peeking into the main cave beside his, where the other lions slept. He spotted Duncan sleeping among them, beside Gwen and Leshawna. Nearby, Gwen's mother breathed deeply, one eye slitted toward her older cub and her friends. Little Marco, the youngest male, curled up to his mother, purring without a care. Glancing around, the King caught sight of what he was looking for.

Stealthily creeping over, he prodded Justin awake. Before the latter could react. The King slapped his tail across his muzzle. Justin got the message and nodded. Getting to his paws, the hunky lion followed his king out of the den.

The King sat down again in his cave, Justin sitting silently opposite him. When Justin didn't speak, he began. "As you know, my son has been the main source of trouble all his life. I want nothing more than to see my pride prosper. But Duncan doesn't have the respect for the rules that I do…that YOU do."

"But Duncan is Prince." But even as he said this, Justin's smile turned into a knowing smirk.

"Precisely! But I know of one tradition…one not know to the younger generation as no one has ever questioned my authority. If you were to challenge my stupid son to a battle for the title of 'Prince' then…"

"Why me?"

"You are everything this pride needs. Duncan is brash and quick to act, making him a weakness."

Justin didn't respond, his eyes flicking back an forth.

"So, will you do it?"

Long silence.

"Yes."

"Then here is what you will do…"

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 is already written, so this story will be updated once I get some reviews!  
Now for some info on my other stories...**

**Tooth and Claw: Next chapter to be up (at the VERY LATEST) June 1st!  
Twilight: On haitus until Tooth and Claw is finished.  
TDI Gifteds: No More applicants, I will be filling in the empty spaces with old campers with powers. Will be updated on June 2nd!**

Please enjoy my story, which (To clear up any confusion) IS NOT BASED ON THE LION KING! I imagine the characters in the same style as TLK, but that's it.

**--Wulf (Real name unavailable)**


	2. Rules & Traditions

**Author's Note: I do not own any TDI characters! Note I did not give 'the King' a name, simply because it would be easier to keep track of. And Marco WILL have a role in later chapters, but the plot is classified!**

**Here's Part 2 of the 3-part prologue!...  
**

Little Marco crept stealthily, or what he considered stealthy, toward Gwen's tail. Gwen calmly conversed with Leshawna, who frequently glanced at the cub. Little Marco leapt for the tail, but it swished out of his range, and he landed in the dirt.

"Better not let Mom sees that," Gwen purred with amusement. "You know what a neat-freak she is." Swiftly, she gently cuffed him over the head. Marco widened his eyes in knowing. Their mother, as caring as she was, was a very weird lioness. After hunts, she would check Gwen for 'possible injuries' and rarely ever leaves the male cub alone.

LeShawna yawned. "Well, it's a good thing she's on border duty this morning, eh?"

The siblings nodded.

"Where's Duncan, Gwen?" Asked Little Marco.

"How would I know?"

"…"

"…He's, uh, getting a drink." She flicked her tail in the vague direction of a nearby watering hole. "Why?"

Marco shrugged, "I just wanted to play with someone that's fun."

Gwen and Leshawna shared an amused look and then the former got to her paws. "You don't think I'm fun?" She feigned pouted, rounding on her brother. Before he could answer, she lowered just enough so that her belly rushed the sandy ground. At first, Marco thought he thought he had hurt her feelings. A squeak of surprise escaped his throat when she lightly tackled him, easily pinning him to the ground. He slitted his eyes open to see Gwen smirking above him, her abnormal black fur blocking the Sun above.

"No fair! You didn't warn me!"

"No wanderer is seriously gonna say 'HI! Turn around so I can leap on you.'"

Marco grunted, and Gwen moved away from him, lying down once more. "Look," Gwen purred to her brother, "In about two years, you'll be off to explore the lands beyond our territory. And you'll need to know how to fight."

Leshawna nodded. "And you can't even beat her, you fuzz-ball." The two females shared in a good-natured laugh, not noticing Little Marco's frown.

"I coulda' beat her." He protested.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, cub."

Marco turned around and saw Duncan smirking down at him. The older male sat down, drawing a paw over his head. Marco flinched away, and growled challengingly. "Who says I have to leave the pride anyways? Gwen and you don't have to!"

"That's because Gwen is a lioness and I am the prince."

"What if I wanna be prince?"

"Then challenge me, fuzzy!" Duncan growled, but Gwen and LeShawna both knew he was just playing around. Marco crouched down to spring, but as he jumped, Duncan harmlessly batted him away with a forepaw. The males play-fought like this until the sun was highest in the sky. Gwen was dozing peacefully under a nearby lone tree and Leshawna had gone with a hunting party.

"Had enough?" Duncan sneered, shaking his growing mane. His opponent panted heavily, dirt covering his whole body. With a shake of his head, Marco let out a pitiful roar and bounded at him. Grabbing Duncan's muzzle with his paws, he grinned in victory. This didn't last long, as he thrust his head up, tossing Marco many feet behind him.

"I…give up." He sighed, his tail waving weakly in mock surrender.

Duncan glanced briefly at him, before stretching out. Not even a moment passed before the King's call erupted from the main clearing. "Food!" Little Marco purred, taking off into the grass. Gwen slitted one eye open and groaned.

"It better be." She sat up stiffly and followed her brother back to the pride. Duncan waited a few more minutes before finally got up.

When he arrived in the clearing, he let out a long yawn. Blinking, he observed the area. All of the lionesses had gathered around their catch. The dens, caves usually, were deserted, and the other two lions, Justin and Little Marco were pushing through the crowd to get first dibs. Marco was already munching at the prey. Better view revealed the prize to be a couple zebra. Probably lost their herd.

Duncan met up with Gwen and Leshawna, the latter tearing at a leg she had dispatched off a zebra. Gwen yawned and flicked her tail contently. "Here comes your father." She pointed out, beckoning to the large mass making its way to the meal. He let out a growl, immediately shooing away most of the lionesses. Laying down to dig into the lunch, the King shifted his eyes around. A young female got to close and he cuffed her harshly away.

"Yay, another stupid tradition." Leshawna sighed through the meat. The dominant of the pride always ate first, followed by the other males, and then the lioness got whatever was left over.

"Well," Duncan sneered. "You won't be starving tonight. You have enough meat there to--" the tawny-colored cat hissed and stood up.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Better be nothing…"

Gwen watched this is silence, being used to this kind of stuff. She only intervened if she decided that it went to far.

The King finished up his turn, nodding gruffly to Justin and Marco, and then paced over to the trio. "What are you doing over here, Duncan?" He asked, a growl hidden underneath.

"Just talking with them."

"Get over there. It's your turn to eat."

"I'm not very hungry…"

"Now. If not for your stomach, then to remind the lionesses who's in charge." The King took no notice of Gwen or Leshawna, or at least didn't show it. Duncan met his stare, not moving. "Now, son!" He commanded, finally looking down at the females. "What are you doing? It's not your turn." Grabbing the leg in his fangs, the King turned and retreated back to his den.

Leshawna grunted. "What the? You're dad is sooo weird." She told Duncan, who still stood frozen. "Uh…Duncan?"

"Are you okay?" Gwen inquired, sitting up.

Duncan slowly turned around, his mane bristling with anger. "Why are there so many rules!? Sometimes I think that Dad is making them up to spite me!" Glowering at the ground, Duncan sighed. "When I'm king, there's gonna be some changes around here." He got up and strode off to eat his share. The girls watched him go in silence.

"Wow."

"Yep."

Eventually, it was their turn to feed. As they tore at the remains, Gwen noticed her mother laying a way off, watching her intently. Sighing, Gwen finished early, leaving the remainders to Leshawna and the others. "What, mom?" She asked when she neared her.

The older female flicked her tail, trying in vain to act casual. "Oh nothing, I just noticed that you didn't come hunting today. Why's that?"

"I was hanging out with Duncan, and Marco." Gwen replied coolly.

Her mother frowned. "Really, Gwen, don't you have any other friends besides the Prince?"

"His name's Duncan and Leshawna was there too. But then she was called out to hunt."

"You were too."

"I guess I fell asleep."

"Gwen, it's great to see you with the Prince. I mean, one day you two could be very happy together and—"

"Mom!" Gwen yowled in astonishment.

Hastily, the mom added, "Not now of course! But in time, when you're sexually mature—"

"Mom!"

"Please stop interrupting, dear."

"'Sexually mature!?'" She screeched. "What are you talking about? We. Are. Just. FRIENDS!" Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did every lion in the pride assume that Duncan and her would be together?

The look she received was doubtful, but her mother continued anyway. "But there'll be time for that later." Sitting up, she ran her tongue over Gwen's head, a sign of affection. "For now, you need to perfect your hunting. From now on, I want you to be more responsible."

Gwen couldn't bear any more assumptions about her life. Duncan was her best friend, and she was plenty responsible! Almost every day she looked after Little Marco. And in a way, she kept Duncan from killing himself in some stupid stunt. Turning briskly, away from her mother, she stomped off in the grass, alone. "Mom's nuts." She hissed through clenched teeth. Not caring where she was going, Gwen continued on through the grass.

Spotting the watering hole, a pond surrounded by bare land and a few trees, Gwen felt relief flood inside of her. This was where she always came to think. None of the older lions came there, which was perfect. Looking back behind her, Gwen estimated that she was about a mile or so away from the clearing. The whole territory was about 10 miles out.

Leaping up into the closest tree, Gwen lay down on a low branch, her front paws hanging out so that they skimmed the pond surface. _Why was the pride so complicated?_ The black-colored lioness pondered silently. Watching the water, she felt herself wishing that she could escape from the life she was born with.

Hours trekked by, her paws occasionally tapping the water below. This sent ripples along it. To anyone else, it meant nothing, but simple things interested Gwen. She was artistic, which is hard to find in an animal. She saw the things no one else did, though it was in front of their eyes.

It was times like this she was grateful she had a place she could go to get away from everyone. Even Duncan and Leshawna. Sighing contently, Gwen felt as if nothing could break the peaceful trance.

Yah right!  
**

* * *

  
Cliffhanger! I meant to have this up last night, but my friend is over for the week and I was exhausted. Don't worry, the final part of the prologue is already half written, and TDI: GIFTEDS will be up by saturday, as I promised another Fanfic Author.**

**NEXT TIME: Justin and the King's plan is revealed, sending our three compadres on their way.**


	3. Family Means Nothing to You

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TDI/TDA! OR THE LION KING FOR ANYONE WHO (LIKE ME) PICTURES THE CHARACTERS IN TLK FORMS.**

**AN: Not much to say. Watch out for TDI: Gifteds in the next few days. Oh, and SSOF (You know who you be) I will be watching you. (lol)  
**

* * *

A mighty roar ripped directly into Gwen's daydream, startling her right off her branch. She plummeted the few feet into the water below, her body shattering the still liquid. It didn't help that she landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her. In a panic, the black colored lioness scrambled out of the water, dripping as she swung her head to each side.

The roar sounded like a summons to the pride! Looking up, she widened her eyes at the realization that she had fallen asleep and it was now sundown. The purple and orange sky gave that away. Maybe the King was calling a meeting.

Forgetting her soaking pelt, Gwen hurriedly dashed into the tall grass, stray stalks being run down by her paws. Lions are not built for long distance, but for short sprints of speed. Her adrenaline pumping the moment she had woken, Gwen could feel herself growing tired, and her breath coming out in heavy pants. She hoped that she would get home soon.

Suddenly, the stalks of pale grass ended, and Gwen launched herself into another lioness, toppling over onto her side. For a moment, she lay there, trying to catch her breath.

"Girl, get off me!" Leshawna growled, shaking her best friend off of her and onto the ground. Gwen lifted her head and was surprised that it had been Leshawna she had run into.

"Sorry." She said, sitting up and shaking her head to clear it. Drops of water sprayed Leshawna, who lifted a paw over her head to shield herself.

"Where have you been? You're covered in water! …And dirt!" She added, noting the dust that clung to Gwen's fur because of the water.

"I dozed off by our watering hole. I fell in." Gwen meowed briskly, flattening her fur to hide her embaressment. "So, what was that roar I heard?" She was finally breathing correctly again, and she got a good look around the main clearing. The whole pride was gathered along the edges, whispering to each other, confused. In the center, sat the King, who stared at the sky with a straight face. Why had he called a meeting? The elder lionesses were usually already asleep!

One female bravely stepped away from the others, "Why have you called this meeting, King?" That was another thing Gwen disliked about their pride. All of the older cats practically worshipped their King, and never questioned him. They had minds of their own!

A low rumble escaped the King's throat before he spoke. "I did not call this gathering together." Yowls of astonishment erupted. The King was the only one to call these. But he seemed so calm…?

Leshawna whispered, "This won't end well." And Gwen nodded in agreement.

They didn't realize how true that statement was.

The crowd fell silent as Justin, his dark fur and even darker mane shone handsomely in the purple sky, slipped in front of his superior. "I called this meeting." He said in a calm, silky voice. "With your highness' permission of course." He purred, glancing over his shoulder to the King. He nodded and Justin turned back.

Many were too in awe of Justin's charismatic voice to argue with anything. Others accepted this as the King had allowed this. Gwen and Leshawna exchanged glances, a bad foreshadowing creeping up their backs.

"I challenge Prince Duncan to a fight for his title!"

"What!?" the two exclaimed in perfect unison.

Gwen's mother hesitantly stepped forth. "Is that allowed, my King?"

"Yes. It's an old tradition. Any male may challenge another for rank. This goes for outsiders, rogues, even those who think they can overpower their King. It hasn't happened in my time as King, as we have kept rogues out, and my strength is well known in the pride. But instead of challenging me, Justin wishes to take my son's position. As Prince of the pride."

His mate, a pale gold colored female, strutted out, staring at her mate in horror. "You can't possibly allow this!" He said nothing, just stared blankly at her. "You know what the loser faces! We can't…you…"

The Queen trailed off, her eyes searching for any sign of compassion for their only cub.

"No. The challenge is only to be accepted by Duncan now." He growled coldly.

Gwen and her friend watched, shocked at the King's harshness with his own mate.

All the while, Justin was watching the other pride-mates, searching. "Prince? Do you accept? Or will you back down and forfeit?"

"I don't back down to you, Pretty Boy."

Duncan shoved aside those in his way, his black mane hidden in the growing dusk.

The Queen sent one last pleading look at her mate, before turning and retreating to the edge, her head bowed. Justin padded over to stand opposite his opponent. The King hid a smirk knowingly.

"Duncan, do you accept Justin's challenge?"

"Duh, we already covered that Pops."

The King flicked his tail in frustration. No respect.

"Very well. As the old law states, the victor of this match will be named 'Prince'."

Duncan's smirk alerted Gwen that he was growing over confident. Did he really think it was so easy to beat another lion in battle?

"The loser is exiled from our terra."

Duncan whipped his head around to gape at his father. What now?! Exile?!

"Is something wrong?" Justin taunted, his voice sending a shiver into Gwen's body. Blinking, she licked a paw and drew it over her head to shake it off.

"No!" His opponent hissed brashly. Justin smirked. The King had told him to win with cunning and speed. Duncan was all about brute force, giving him a huge weakness. The two waited impatiently for the King to begin the match.

"Begin."

Justin stared at Duncan, allowing him to move first. Without hesitation, the Prince charged forward and swiped at Justin with a forepaw. Justin dodged, and turned sharply, catching Duncan off balance, and shoving him to the ground. Duncan hit the floor with a surprised grunt, jumping to his feet quickly.

"It's not to late to surrender." Justin purred.

"No." With that, Duncan leapt directly at Justin, but was surprise when the latter dashed forward, stopping when Duncan landed. Justin's plan was working. Duncan was getting reckless with every dodge.

Duncan hissed a curse, and watched as Justin finally went on the offense. He began to circle Duncan, his blue eyes eerily calm. Eventually, he feinted forward, and when Duncan flinched in response, Justin dove for Duncan's side, the attack pulling him to the ground. Duncan twisted under Justin's pin, pummeling him with his hind paws. Justin leapt off, and took two paces back.

"Now," he said, taking a defensive stance, "It's too late to surrender."

"Good," Duncan panted, getting to his paws once more. "'Cause I thought it would be a shame to win without scarring the 'pretty' face of yours." He crouched, and pounced, knocking his rival with his paws. They batted at the other, tumbling around the circle. The watching cats could hardly tell who was who. But Gwen knew –with a pang of sadness- that her best friend was losing.

Soon, Justin kicked out, sending Duncan flying. Before he could retaliate, Justin set a paw on his chest, and gripped Duncan's throat in his jaws.

Gwen and Leshawna shared a horrified look.

The King's roar broke through the others. "The winner is clear! Duncan can no longer battle."

"Says you." Duncan hissed, staggering to his paws. His body shook with effort, and his mane hung limply. But he couldn't lift his head to face Justin again.

With much hesitation, the young Prince dropped his gaze to the ground, a symbolic stance of submission.

"It has been decided. Honor the new Prince, Justin!" The King roared, and was joined by all but five lions. Gwen, Leshawna, Duncan, Marco and the Queen. This clamor continued for a few moments as everything sank in. "I'm afraid to say, but Duncan, you must leave—"

The Queen burst from the crowd, and stuck her muzzle centimeters from the King. "Don't you care for your own son?! You can't just exile him!"

"It's the law."

"You're the King, change them!"

"I can't go against our predecors like that." And a pause, he added coldly: "It's for the good of the Pride."

"You and your laws." The Queen snapped, turning her back on him. She boldly crouched next to her silent son and licked his forehead many times. Duncan, for once, didn't refuse, and leaned into her comfort. She whispered words of encouragement, and then retreated, watching her mate with disappointed eyes.

Duncan locked his gaze on the floor as he turned to leave the clearing.

"Wait!" All eyes swerved to Gwen, whose presence was finally acknowledged. Duncan lifted his head, and turned to look at his best friend. Neither of them were pretty sights. Duncan was beat up and his some minor cuts still dripped blood. While Gwen's hide was still wet and dusty from earlier.

"Gwen, don't." He muttered. "I can't stay. Not when my pride had been torn. Not to mention the dang rules." He sent a glare up at his father.

She stepped forward, standing 3 feet away. "I'm not asking you to stay, you dumb furball." Duncan looked up in surprise.

"Because where you go, I go. That's what best friends are for."

Despite Duncan's loss, he felt his eyes glowing slightly. But then he tilted his head. "What about…?"

Gwen's Mother rushed forward with Leshawna and Marco. "Gwen, No! You can't go with him."

"Why not?" She snapped, whirling on her mother. "I have every right to. You can't control my life. And Duncan needs someone who has common sense." She gave him a small smirk. Her mom said nothing, so Gwen turned to Little Marco, "Work hard alright. And don't be brainwashed like the stupid adults. Got that?"

"I'll miss you, sis!" He whined, still to young to be aloof about this stuff. He dug his head into her side, as a gesture of love. Gwen nudged him back, and gave him a lick on the head.

"Leshawna." Gwen finally turned to her other friend. "Watch over them. And don't take crap from Justin."

"Oh, I won't hon." The lioness promised. "Cause there ain't no way you two are leaving without me!" At this, she trotted over and nodded to Duncan, sitting next to him.

"Enough!" The King roared. "It is time you and posse' evacuated our territory."

Gwen sent her family one last glance before stalking off into the grassy shadows. Leshawna followed slowly, not looking back. Duncan paused.

"Go on son." The King growled, his eyes glimmering in the light.

Duncan rounded on them with a loud roar.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

With that, he charged to catch up with his friends, and soon, their movements were invisible in the night. The Pride watched, dazed and confused at what had happened. Justin slunk past the King, hearing the low purr addressed to him, "Good work, Prince."

***

Gwen staggered as her forepaw hit a rock. The new loners hadn't spoken a word since their exile, and they were almost out of the terra. The moon could be seen in the far distance, and it was the only light they got as they traveled.

She looked back to check on her injured friend, and noticed he was slightly limping now. "We need to find some shelter."

"Not here we can't!" Leshawna protested, but her eyes gave away her exhaustion too. "We need to leave the terra first. Then help Duncan."

"I'm fine." Duncan grunted, passing the females.

"Sure you are." Leshawna meowed sarcastically, and was cuffed by Gwen. "What? He's stubborn."

Gwen shook her head. "He's just hurt. More mentally than psychically. He lost his home, his pride and his family all at once. And we're not technically old enough to be on our own."

Duncan sighed, "But we have each other right?" He looked from Gwen to Leshawna. Both nodded firmly, which brought a little light into the teen lion's eyes again. "Good." Gwen padded up to him and helped to support him as he limped along.

Leshawna observed them and purred with amusement. When Gwen sent her a death glare that screamed 'SO NOT THE RIGHT TIME', she explained. "It's just that you both look like you were run over by a herd of antelope." She purred, referring to their screwed up pelts.

For the first time all day, Gwen looked at her fur and nodded. "Right. We may be loners, now, but we don't have to look like them. Over there." She led them to a clear area where a small pond –no bigger that a full grown lion- glistened. Duncan stubbornly sat away from the pool, while Gwen gave him a hard stare. "Duncan. You need to get the wounds cleaned."

A grunt escaped him, the sudden thought of rest already weighing down his body. He was helped to the pool by Leshawna, and lay down, letting a sigh escape. Gwen sat up and licked at his ruffled fur, trying to clean the dirt out of his fresh injuries. This was normal behavior for lions, who often groomed each other as they relaxed. Leshawna finished her drink and silently helped to clean their battered friend.

When they had finished, Duncan had dozed off, and Gwen felt herself slipping.

"What will we do now?"

Leshawna's question was something that Gwen didn't know.

"I guess we keep going. Find a place for the three of us. Away from those who'll judge our lifestyle."

Leshawna's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Just the thing I expected to say, girl."

"A home where us outcasts aren't judged…"

* * *

**Read and Review!  
THIS IS THE END OF THE PROLOGUE!**

NExt Chapter: After 5 days with no food, the trio finally catch a meal. But they accidently cross into a wanderer's land. Will the traveler be welcoming, or angry?

Really, 10 glomps to anyone who can POSSBILY guess who the wanderer is. (Not likely)


	4. I Love You, But You Don't Know Who I Am

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TDI/TDA or even Total Drama the Musical. Never will. Never want to, since I know I would not be any good at it. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I Am Officially The Worst Updater In Fanfiction. On That Note, Yes I Know Every Word Is Capitalized...So Don't Bring It Up Saying My Grammar Sucks! Sadly, My Mom Is Taking Grammar Class, So It's Kinda Odd When She Restricts Herself To Certain Words. Anywho, Onto the Next Chapter of Pride Lands!**

* * *

Crouching, the lion waiting, begging the skies above to help him catch his prey. The Antelope paid no mind to him, but as he took a pawstep forward, he felt a rock brush against his paw, the clatter alerting the deer. Staring directly at the lion as if having an epiphany, the antelope took off.

Duncan roared in frustration, before leaping in pursuit of his prey. His muscles worked, his breathing grew intense, and his mane blew in the wind. Suddenly, pain shot up from his hind leg, where a re-opened scar was seared into his flesh. Cringing, he doubled over, flipping head over paws into the dirt. Skidding quite a few feet, Duncan groaned in defeat as he watched the lone antelope dash out of sight. Duncan sat up to inspect the scar, as it wasn't the first time it had hindered his agility.

A week had passed since his father, the King of his old pride, banished him for losing a match to _Justin_. Now Duncan was nothing but a rogue, while that narcissist was strutting around as the new Prince. The only positive was that his friends, Leshawna and Gwen, had chosen to come with him into exile. He'd never show it, but he was extremely thankful to them. But as the antelope bounded away, Duncan realized just how badly he and his companions needed food. Soon. They hadn't caught anything in the last three days, and water hasn't been easy to find in the savannah heat. Seeing Gwen and Leshawna trying to rest in the little shelter they had found nearby, Duncan had decided to try his luck at hunting. He came to this conclusion:

He sucks.

Wincing slightly as he got back onto his paws, he limped slowly toward the small brush where the lionesses were sleeping. He felt the wariness of starvation tugging at him, and his tail dragged in the dirt. How much longer until they got a break!?

Duncan froze as he came to the summit of a low hill, where he could see their shelter from. An odd figure was lingering around the brush; its light golden fur glinted as bright as sunshine. Narrowing his eyes, Duncan summoned what strength he had left, and hurled himself down the slope, tackling the assailant to the ground. His scar stung, but he was fueled by anger, built up over the week.

Glaring down at his opponent, trapped underneath him, he realized that it was another lion like himself. His light golden fun (mentioned earlier) shone with health, and his even lighter mane puzzled Duncan. In all his life he had never seen another lion with that kind of mane color. One sniff and Duncan knew that this lion was well fed, and the words that he spoke stunned Duncan,

"Hey there, dude!" The golden lion purred with a lazy grin.

Duncan put his forepaw on the other's chest, "don't 'hey there, dude' me! What are you doin' sneaking around here anyway?" He growled. To his amazement, the other lion remained calm, though in a clear position of submission to Duncan.

"Relax, I was just checking out a scent I picked up." Pausing, the golden lion cocked his head to one side, "Must be you, since I've never seen you before."

Hesitantly, Duncan lifted his body, allowing the other male to stand. Staring at him with astonishment, the ex-prince looked him over. He was well groomed, and it was clear he never went hungry…which was the exact opposite to him and his female friends.

"I'm Geoff."

"What?"

"I said, 'I'm Geoff.'"

"Oh…uh, I'm Duncan."

"You don't look too good, bro. Having trouble with hunting?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Hey, dude, just trying to help."

Duncan snarled, "Why?"

"I smelled a sick cat and wanted to see if I could help."

Duncan shook his head, "No lion is sick here, so I suggest you get lost!" This was a bluff, as there was no way he could take on such a healthy male in his state. The shelter shifted as Leshawna stepped out, blinked at the two and backed up a bit. "Leshawna, I got this. Wake Gwen up, we need to move."

Leshawna didn't make eye contact, "She's not feeling too good. Girl needs water and food. Now." Seeing Geoff, she flattened her ears crossly, "Who's this?"

Not waiting for introductions, Geoff leapt forward and bowed politely to Leshawna. "Hey there, I'm Geoff. I live not to far from here, where your friend can rest. If that's alright with you."

"Suck up." Duncan spat.

"Shut up Duncan. We need all the help we can get." Leshawna said sternly. "How far of a walk is this place, Geoff?"

Geoff pointed his paw to the west, "Just that way, into the jungle." Leshawna glanced over to where Gwen was hidden from sight and sighed. Duncan managed to see Gwen's unique black fur stand out among the bushes and shade, and nodded.

"Fine, let's just hurry up."

They spent the next 10 minutes trying to convince Gwen that Geoff wasn't a hallucination of the heat, and then struggled to get her to come willingly. Finally, she said yes, but refused help from anyone. _Same old Gwen_, thought Duncan, as Geoff led them to the jungle, which took most of the day.

The sun had begun to set when they pressed on into the forest. Duncan's tail was dragged through the nettles and bushes, but he took no notice. To resort to help from a strange lion? What was wrong with them!? Gwen was right, the heat was getting to them.

But he stopped when they came to a large clearing, surrounded by jungle on three sides, and a rock wall with a gentle waterfall on the fourth side. It was unlike anything the 3 year old lions had ever seen. And when Geoff proclaimed, "Welcome to my pad!" Duncan was utterly speechless.

"Wow, it's amazing." Leshawna purred in awe, speaking Duncan's mind.

Turning his head to check on Gwen, he noticed her stagger and slump onto the ground underneath the first bit of shade she found. He blinked in the ever-slightest sympathy for his best friend. She hadn't eaten ANYTHING since the banishment, making excuses and being stubborn about what little food they did find.

Geoff saw this as well and sprinted off, disappearing into the jungle.

Hearing a splash, Duncan whipped about, water splattering his dusty pelt. Leshawna heaved a sigh of relief as she waded into the pool of clear spring water. Glancing over his shoulder at where Geoff had gone, Duncan found himself jumping into the pool as well, the liquid washing all of the dirt out of his wounds and fur. It stung briefly, but after a few quick licks, the wounds felt a lot better.

By the time Geoff came back, Leshawna was out of the pool with a groomed and clean pelt. Duncan climbed out, shaking his body of the wetness. It dappled Gwen's black fur, but she only blinked tiredly at them. The laid back male blinked at Gwen, holding a freshly-killed pig in his jaws. Padding over to her, he set it down beside her head and backed away, to sit atop a boulder where the sun could warm his pelt.

Duncan saw Leshawna heading over to help Gwen sit up to eat, so he trotted over to Geoff and leaped onto the boulder next to him.

"Uh…thanks, for helping us." Duncan meowed, unsure of how to react to Geoff's calm demeanor.

But Geoff only nodded happily, "It's all good. Your friend just needs to rest, and get her strength up…so…why are you three all alone in this part of Africa?"

"I could ask the same about you." Duncan retorted.

"I was born to a lioness that didn't have a pride." Geoff shrugged like it was no big deal. "I've always been on my own."

Duncan sighed, getting a look from Leshawna, who was thankful enough for the both of them. "Well…" Slowly, and bitterly, he described what had occurred that ultimately sent the trio into exile. Geoff listened with great interest, only interrupting to ask silly questions. I won't even go into it…

The sun was setting by the time the story had ended, and Duncan trailed off, staring at the pool of reflective water.

"It's seems like so long ago already," Leshawna's voice pulled him from his private thoughts, and he leapt over to her and Gwen, who had fallen asleep after eating half of the pig. Leshawna had buried it in leaves for when she woke up. Hearing pawsteps behind him, Duncan knew Geoff was following him.

As Duncan sat down, Leshawna continued, "I mean, where will we go now? Once we've got some food and Gwen's got some rest." Duncan glanced at Gwen, who was sprawled out, and could see her ribs. Mentally, he assumed he looked the same to Geoff, half starved and dead on his paws. "Why don't you two go hunting?" Leshawna added, seeing Duncan's expression. "I'll watch Gwen until you get back."

"Thanks, Shawnie." Geoff smiled politely and backed away, flicking his tail for Duncan to follow. "I'll show you the best spots around the jungle. This time of year there's nothing about the savannah."

They stalked into the shadows of the dense forest, leaving the sunny clearing behind them. As they prowled along, Duncan found that he blended in well with the environment, and he felt comfortable. But an uneasy feeling in his stomach told him that he liked the open more so.

"So…" He murmured as Geoff led them further in. "What's to eat around here?"

Geoff pricked his ears, thinking, "Well dude, we got pigs, and birds and even herds of animals that come for water. Take your pick."

Duncan cringed at the thought of eating a pig. "I'll stick to zebra and wildebeest thanks." Geoff simply shrugged and picked up the pace, cutting around a large tree.

After much stress, mostly due to the fact that Duncan _still_ sucked at hunting -even in the jungle-, they managed to track down enough food for all. But he couldn't help but notice that as the males passed the edge of the trees and ferns, Geoff looked about, as if he was waiting for something to happen. A slightly down look on his face, the golden furred lion trotted back toward his clearing.

When they got back, Duncan saw that Gwen was awake, but still really out of it. When Geoff appeared from the darkness, she staggered to her paws, and tried to warn him off. Using his nose, Geoff easily forced her to lie down again, and she gazed about in confusion, not remembering how they got there. Geoff set a piece of fresh-kill in front of her but she looked skeptically at it, sniffing it faintly.

Duncan rolled his eyes and paced over to her, cuffing her lightly over the head. "It's not poisoned, Gwen. Just eat it."

Too tired to argue, she looked down and tore into the prey hungrily. Duncan suppressed a purr, licking her head, and then joining Leshawna and Geoff near the water's cool edge.

"—and we were chased off the territory for it!" Geoff was explaining, and Leshawna laughed as he finished. Duncan couldn't care less about whatever he was talking about, so he sat down next to the water, his tail flicking in and out randomly.

Geoff nodded to him, biting into his catch. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, he asked, "Is she okay?"

Leshawna looked to Gwen, who was silently eating in the corner. "Yah…she's just been out of it since we left the pride. Duncan told you that, right?"

"Yah, heard she left her mom and bro behind. That's harsh, dudette." Geoff commented, sympathetically staring down at his share. "Did you leave anyone?"

As if it amused her, Leshawna purred, "I don't think so." and left it at that, finishing up her share and rolling onto her side contently. "Don't remember last time I've eaten so much!" Duncan laughed loudly, mocking her size, which earned him a sharp nip on the foreleg.

"So," Duncan started, rubbing his leg with the opposite paw in pain, "Why were you so hesitant back on the plains?" He inquired to Geoff, who almost choked on his meat.

For the first time since they met that morning, Geoff wasn't cool or collected in the least. "Well—uh—you see I—umm—" He stammered, a blush becoming visible on his face. Leshawna smiled in knowing, while Duncan thought Geoff's brain had broken and was hitting him upside the head to 'fix' him.

"Dude!" Geoff exclaimed, ducking away from Duncan's paw.

"Sorry, but you were having issues."

"Oh. Thanks then!" Geoff smiled. "Anyways, I was hoping to see someone." He admitted, looking away.

Duncan sat up, interested. "So there are other lions around here? Are they loners like you?"

"No, this jungle in on the very border of a pride's territory. They rarely ever enter the jungle to hunt, but it doesn't bother me." At this, Geoff must have found something awesome in the spring, as that's all he stared at. Duncan flattened his ears to his head in annoyance.

All three whipped their heads around to see Gwen shoving away what was left of her meal. Leshawna gave Duncan a look and pointed her paw to Gwen. He shook his head and pointed at her and then at their weak companion. Forcefully, Leshawna whacked him and pointed again. With a sigh, Duncan got up and reached Gwen in less than five leaps.

Gwen moved to go back to sleep, but Duncan put his paw where she was about to put her head, which made her glare at him. "You need to eat the rest. You've barely eaten a thing in a week, and you know that our kind needs a lot of meat to live on."

"I'm not hungry." Retorted Gwen, but her eyes were dull, so the threat in her growl meant nothing. "I just want to sleep."

"I don't care if you're as fat as Party-boy and Leshawna over there combined. You're gonna eat." Duncan persisted. "When you left the pride, you knew you'd be leaving you deranged mother and Little Marco. Why are you like this?"

She met his gaze steadily, or at least tried. "I just need time to get back into the game. That's all." Her tail whipped out in irritation. "But if it'll make you feel better, I might as well eat." Scooting the prey over to her, Duncan narrowed his eyes as she finally devoured the entire animal. "There." She meowed stiffly, "Can I sleep now?"

"Sure, Sunshine." He laughed and head-butted her, like they did all the time in the past. She also laughed, and assured Duncan she would be fine. Waiting until she had gone back to sleep, he returned to Leshawna and Geoff, both of whom seemed to of fallen asleep. Scaling the boulder, he yawned and followed suit. For the first time in a week, the group was fully fed and well protected.

---

8 days had passed since Duncan, Leshawna and Gwen met Geoff, and they had all become great friends with the male. Leshawna went hunting and brought back the most prey every day, while Duncan made it his goal to learn as much about the jungle as possible. Gwen slowly became the lioness she was before, joking and teasing with Duncan, chatting with Leshawna and she also showed interest in something Geoff had shown them a few days after they had got there: a vine hammock of sorts.

It hung between two trees by the spring, and Geoff explained that it was sturdy enough to hold an elephant, if that were even possible. Gwen found it calming and the others would return from hunting to find her out cold in the hammock.

Now, Leshawna and Duncan followed behind Geoff as he led the in a line to the plains passed the jungle. The animals near their camp were all hiding, so they had to hope there was a herd nearby to chase down.

Flicking his tail, Geoff suddenly began to sprint and soon enough, they were racing through the jungle, chasing the growing smell of prey waiting to be caught. Light shined ahead of Duncan, and he was tempted to leap into the sun's shrinking rays, but Geoff stopped short and flung out a paw, smacking into Duncan, but helping him stop. Slightly winded, the latter hissed as Geoff used his paw to move the bush in front of them

"Hey, watch where you—?" Duncan stopped when he realized that Geoff wasn't listening to him. Raising an eyebrow, he created a hole in the bush as well and peeks out to see what was distracting him.

At first, all Duncan saw was a grazing lot of zebra. But then movement caught his eye. Three slick lionesses, with similar pelt colors, slipped slowly toward the herd, one letting out a roar and got the zebra running. Duncan wanted to cuff those dumb females! They had alerted their prey too early and would never catch any thing now. But suddenly, another leapt from her hiding place on a rock and bowled into one of the bigger zebra, knocking it domino effect into another one. They all fell, and the herd got away, minus two members. The hunting party finished off their kill and began to drag it on home.

"What's happening?" Leshawna asked, irritated that she had missed whatever it was. Geoff stared dumbly at where the party had gone, so Duncan explained it to her. "What's got Geoff?"

"I don't know. Hey, Geoff!" _whack_ "Sorry, but could you explain why you let them go? They scared off our dinner!"

Geoff shook his head and blinked as if dazed. Leshawna let out a laugh and purred, "The first night we came here, Geoff told us about a pride that lives around here. It's safe to say that a certain lioness caught his eye, most likely one in that hunting party."

Duncan's face was plastered with a grin, and he draped his left forepaw over Geoff's shoulder, "Wow, dude. Didn't know you had your sights set on a pride-lander. Tell us about her." He urged.

Geoff shot back to reality and murmured, embarrassed, "Her name's Bridgette."

"Why didn't you go say hi?"

"She uh…doesn't know who I am…"

Duncan fell over in laughter, "Dude's a stalker!" He panted in between breaths. Leshawna 'accidentally' stepped on him and offered that they returned home and tried again later. Duncan sniggered the whole way home.

---

"So, she doesn't know you? Then how do you know her name?" Gwen asked as they explained Geoff's…situation.

"They yell to each other a lot while hunting." He meowed simply, not wanting to go into detail. To change the subject, he smiled sadly, "I guess you guys will be leaving soon, huh dudes? Now that Gwen's okay and all."

Duncan looked to Gwen and Leshawna, each with their own sad look. "We never planned to stay this long," he admitted.

Gwen nodded, but Leshawna sat up, "We need to return the favor somehow, Geoff. Let us help with Bridgette." She offered. Gwen perked up, yet Duncan felt unsure. The longer they stayed, the harder it would be to leave. And Duncan knew they had a far, far way to go before they could stop to settle down.

But Leshawna had a point. They owed Geoff for helping them, and he had proved to be a good friend to be around. Sighing with indecision, Duncan nodded slowly. "It's only fair. Besides, I won't have a stalker for an ally." He teased.

Geoff brightened up, "Really? You guys are awesome!" He purred in glee and glomped them all at once.

"We'll start tomorrow!"

* * *

**Will Geoff have the guts to meet Bridgette formally?  
How long will the trio stay with Geoff in his Jungle Paradise?  
Why do I ask these when only I know the answer?  
...**

**Nevermind.**


	5. Don't Impress Me Much

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lion King, TDI/TDA/TDtM or any pick-up ideas in this chapter.**

**Author's note: I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated anything. Holy Crap. Anyways, it was harder than I expected to piece all of this together, as I was bored with some parts and had to go back to them. Geoff's brain capacity was also a challenge...Oh well. And to my SSOF buddy *coughcough* our deal still stands. I update, and then I have the right to motivate your ass. :3 **

**Also, check out my newly referbished profile. A new poll for my other main story, 'Zodiac', descriptions for both stories and even a pinata party! **

**...**

**Okay no pinata party.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Pride Lands!**

* * *

**_Idiots Guide to Winning Over Your Love (Special Edition for Stalkers)_**

**Step 1: Introduce yourself**

Geoff gulped nervously, staring past the ferns at Bridgette. She was alone, lapping at a small pond not to far away. Feeling a nudge behind him, he shifted uncomfortably. Leshawna narrowed her eyes and head-butted him, thankfully not alerting Bridgette.

"Bridgette?"

Geoff's voice caught her off-guard, and she sat up as fast as she could. "Who's there?!" she flattened her ears against her head in uncertainty. She knew all of the voices in the pride, and that was not one of them.

"Uhhhh....oh that's my que." From the tall grass stepped Geoff, who stunned Bridgette. "Hey, dudette! I'm Geoff."

She blinked up at him, noting that he was kinda cute.

"Where did you come from?"

Geoff tilted his head, "Uh--let's see--when a lioness and a lion love each other very very VERY much, they go somewhere quiet and--"

"No! I meant where are you staying?"

"OH! In the jungle to the east. Or west. Never was good with that stuff." He laughed. Bridgette almost joined in when a thought occured to her.

"Wait," she began, drawing back alittle, "How do you know name?"

"I've seen you hunting before, and all of your pride call you 'Bridgette', so I knew that was your name." He beamed without a care.

"Really? Well that's cool."

"And I gotta say," Geoff added excitedly, "You hunt like a dude!"

"What...?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow curiously. He probably meant that as a compliment. but he was on a roll, sure of himself now.

"Yah, yah! Plus you're as pretty as my old friend Evan's REALLY hot mom."

"Excuse me, I hafta go."

"Oh. Well, Bye Bridge! See yah later!" Geoff called after her as she raced away. She wasn't too sure she wanted to see him again, but Geoff didn't notice.

Not until Leshawna gave him a smack on the head.

**Step 2: Show of Bravery**

Bridgette and two of her friends were lounging at a water hole. Well, until Duncan showed up.

"Get off this land! It's mine!" He roared angrily. It was quiet for a while. One of the lionesses even coughed. "I **said** it's mine!" He glanced over to where Geoff was hiding.

"Oh!" Geoff leapt forward.

"Don't worry Dudettes!" Geoff roared confidently, puffing out his chest. "I will protect you from that other lion!" He announced, over-doing it with the emphasis in his voice. If the lionesses below hadn't been looking at him oddly, they would have noticed their 'attacker' smacking his forehead with a paw.

"Who are these males?" Whispered one of Bridgette's friends.

"Weirdos." Commented the other, not looking the least bit impressed.

Bridgette simply sat there, watching.

Duncan hissed in insult at Geoff, who didn't get the idea. "Dude, that's harsh." Duncan really hoped he was kidding. But that possibility drained away as Geoff's voice turned to pure hurt, "what'd I do to be called that?"

Sighing, Duncan leapt at Geoff, releasing a roar of power as he landed in front of Geoff. Said male was still confused and let out a terrified and surpirsed roar of his own, flying back and landing in the water. Scrambling out of the pool, he saw Duncan glaring down at him and mistook the meaning, running for the trees, where Gwen and Leshawna waited to kick his butt for being forgetful.

Meanwhile, Duncan realized that the lionesses were still watching him, and a nervous laugh, "Uh...hi?"

Bridgette's friends were angry and the male didn't have a chance in hell. One thought went through his head as they beat him.

This was so not going as planned.

**Step 3: Gifts**

Bridgette had escaped the pride for a while, even getting away from her two friends. Sitting down, she lapped gently at her honey colored pelt. What a day! But before she could get into her grooming, she heard someone clear their throat. Guessing who, she sighed and turned her head to face Geoff.

"Look, I know you're trying to impress me but it's getting a little...sad." She flat-panned

"I uhhh, wanted to give you something." Geoff stammered, rubbing a foreleg with a paw.

Bridgette's ears perked a tad. "A gift?"

"Yah!" the male lion smiled and swished his tail around like an excited kitten. "This way, quickly." He urged, backing up into the tall grass. She followed and blinked in confusion when he led her to a small clearing with hole-like dens in the ground.

"What is it?"

"Look down." Geoff purred.

Bridgette did and gasped. At their paws, merely 3 ft away, was a lone baby impala. Its instincts had kicked in and it was staring up at them wide-eyed without movement. Seeing it's fear, she knew that it had lost it's mother somewhere. and Geoff had found it. "It's so cute." She purred, bending down and nosing the impala baby with her nose. It figeted but didn't try to run.

Geoff blushed, "yah well I though we could, you know, share it?"

"Share it!?" She drew back, startling both the lion and the impala. "Are you crazy? It's just a baby!"

"But, I uh, saw you hunting before..."

"Those were older or sick! This little thing hasn't even had a chance to live yet and you want to eat it?"

At 'eat it' the prey crouched further down.

Geoff didn't know what to say. He hadn't really thought it out. "I'm sorry. I thought--"

"You thought wrong!" Bridgette growled and bent down to the baby. It began to shake but she simply nudged it to its feet and watched it run off unsurely. A call further down let them know that it had found its mother. "hunting is a fact of life, but that was not right."

He looked at his paws, ashamed. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it, "Look, I have to go. My pride-mates must be looking for me. Sorry." She nodded curtly and hurried off, leaving Geoff in the dust.

Gwen banged her head against the tree she was watching from. As much as she appreciated all that Geoff had done for them, she couldn't deny that he was still an idiot. When she had said to get Bridgette a present, she had meant flowers or a fish or something!

---

**CONCLUSION: GEOFF IS OBLIVIOUS AND STUPID...**

Geoff placed one foot in from of the other, his fur ruffled from distress and sadness. He was mildly aware of the dusty ground below and the open space above. No trees of the jungle or rustle of the green grass.

After failing for the fourth time to impress Bridgette, he had sent the others back to their camp, and then he went for a walk. he didn't know why or where, but he just wanted to be alone. he always loved company, but right now....

Shaking his head, Geoff sighed, "I'm so hopeless. I shouldn't of asked Gwen, Shawnie or Duncan to help. Now Bridge probably thinks I'm just an annoying stalker. Nothing more." he mumbled to himself.

His eyes blinked, suddenly wondering how the 'party-dude' went to 'emo-dude' so quickly. he was still Geoff, and he made three awsome friends! He wouldn't give up on Bridgette!

Hope surging through the lion's mind, he stopped in place and smiled. "Wow! I'm so hyped up that the ground is moving!" He purred aloud. After a few seconds of that thought going through his mind, he added, "Wait...what?"

Suddenly, a herd of buffalo were on him, running from another lion no doubt. geoff managed to avoid most of them, but one strayed from the others and literally tripped over the thick-headed male, tumbling to the ground with him. A roar of shock was choked in Geoff's throat, as another buffalo rammed right into him, knocking him away from it, and hitting the ground as well. Too confused as to what was happening, Geoff lay there, praying that no more buffalo would trample him. His breathing was heavy and he closed his eyes as yet another buffalo tripped over him, stumbling but not falling, and raced away. Geoff kept his eyes shut, surprised that he wasn't dead yet.

And then, they were gone. The fallen buffalo lay spread out, one trying to limp after it's herd desperatly. Shakily, Geoff opened his eyes, wondering how the most accident prone cat in all of Africa was still alive. But his sides burned from the hooves of the prey, and as he cracked his lids to peer at the eerliy calm land, he almost had a heart attack.

Bridgette stood there, staring down at him with worried eyes. She said nothing, apparently too stunned to even go after the limping buffalo. Her dusty golden-brown fur was tuffed about, and her claws were unsheathed.

"Uhh...hi?" Geoff smiled nervously, no longer aware of the pain.

Bridge remembered her open mouth and closed it, swallowing. "I'm so sorry!" she meowed, her ears flat against her head. "I didn't mean to chase the herd into anyone. Are you hurt badly?"

Geoff shook his head, attempting to sit up, "Nah, dudette, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? You look half-dead." She fretted, looking him over.

"I don't feel half-dead." The lion couldn't help but smile wider.

Bridgette noticed and looked away, embarrassed. "W-well I am really sorry. Geoff right?" He could only nod, happiness filling him to the brim. "I feel horrible about this. it's my fault!' She gasped, noticing one cut on Geoff's side that had been put there by a buffalo hoof. "Oh no! I'll be right back!" As she dashed away, Geoff's brain failed him and he sat there like a dummy.

**...BUT THAT'S NOTHING A HERD OF MAD BUFFALO CAN'T SOLVE!**

---

"Gah, my head."

Duncan groaned as he waded in the spring. Those lionesses from earlier really didn't like intruders. Gwen lay on his back in the hammock, while Leshawna dug into an old zebra they had all caught today.

Gwen swayed back and forth using her paws to gently push the hammock. "that's what you get for not high-tailing it outa there." She laughed at his expense.

"Yah," Leshawna joined in, "Congradulations on that sorry plan by the way."

"Oh shut up." The male snapped as he submerged his whole body in irritation. Not his fault Geoff was unable to attract Bridgette.

The girls cracked up laughing as they joked about all of the failed things that had occured that day, ignoring the sulking ex-prince in their midst. After awhile though, Leshawna calmed down enough to asked, "Where is lover-boy anyways? Not like him to miss dinner."

"Dunno, probably on his way back now..." Gwen shrugged, but wasn't entirely sure about her own answer. Had something happened to Geoff?

Duncan re-surfaced, sputtering for air. Gwen flipped over in her bed of sorts, an amused expression on her face.

"You alright Prince of Darkness?" She teased. He coughed but grinned back at her.

"Prince of Darkness? I like the sound of that."

Leshawna smirked, "Yah but don't turn bad on us, Duncan. We know that you're a nice guy."

"Am not! I can turn to the Dark Side anytime I want. Who wouldn't?"

"Why's that?"

"Cause the Dark Side's got _cookies_!" **[1]**

Now all three over them doubled over in laughter, hardly (or not at all) containing themselves. When they finally did, Gwen managed to choke out, "Wait...what's a cookie?"

"I dunno."

"Me either..."

**(The next day)**

In the morning, the trio split up to search for Geoff. They stayed away from the pride territory. Their friend wasn't stupid enough to go there alone. They were exhausted by sun-high and had decided to return to the camp.

As Gwen pushed her way into the clearing, she halted. Leshawna rammed into her, and the two females collasped onto one another. Duncan was also caught in the dog-pile, having tried to force his way past them. In front of them, was Geoff and Bridgette.

They both were laughing at the three friends, who were shock, confused and relieved at the same time.

It took all day to calm Gwen and Leshawna down (both of whom were pissed after looking for Geoff all day). After that, Geoff explained about the herd trampling and what happened after. Bridgette had helped him rest for a while. They talked and got to know each other better. Geoff had been too tired to show-off again, so it went smoother than before. Geoff told Bridgette about Duncan and the girls and how they helped him in the plots.

Needless to say, by the next morning, Geoff and Bridgette had spent so much time together that Duncan had dubbed them a couple.

So, let's skip ahead awhile because nothing happens for a while.

---

"Let's go, Gwen!" Duncan called over his shoulder as he and Leshawana waited further down the way.

"Bah, did we have to leave at sunset? It's so cliche!" Gwen scoffed to Geoff and Bridgette, who were standing side by side. "Bridge, don't let this idiot get the better of you. He needs someone to make sure he doesn't get hurt." She glanced at Duncan playfully before turning back to the pair, "Well, thanks Geoff. You really came through for us."

"Its me who needs to thank you all, dudette! If it wasn't for you, Bridgette would still look at me as a stalker." Geoff purred, grinning stupidly.

Bridgette cut it, laughing, "You already did thank them, Geoff. 5 times actually."

"Oh yah."

"Bye." Gwen murmered and touched noses with both of them. They returned the gesture.

Gwen turned to leave but seemed reluctant. Sighing, she shook her head and padded on.

Geoff and Bridgette watched them go and shared a quick glance of understanding. "I'll miss them." Geoff admitted, watching Gwen's dark fur trot away.

"I know." Bridgette agreed. "Do...do you want to go with them?"

"What? I finally got your attention! Why would I leave now?"

"They seem like great friends. You probably won't see them again," Bridge pointed out. She was slowly getting an idea. "What if I went with you?"

"Huh? Really?" With each word he was getting more excited, "You'd leave your homelands for me?"

Bridgette nodded, pushing her head into his as a sign of affection.

Geoff returned the gesture before bounding ahead with his girlfriend followed close berhind.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

* * *

**[1]-** A reference to the fun internet jab. "Join the Dark Side, we have cookies." Too bad Lions don't know what cookies are...

**The Geoff and Bridgette arc. has ended, but what adventures await them next?**

**Will they ever reach a place to finally settle down and make their own pride?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The gang find themselves in trouble when they meet a kind lion who only wants to protect his sick mom. But another, older and stronger lion wants the two gone. No matter what. **

**TRY AND GUESS WHO THE NEXT LIONS INTRODUCED ARE!  
Read and Review!**


End file.
